


The End

by ThatFandomRen



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: But I got busy bopping to music, Future was a fucking bop I tell you, Other, This was supposed to be out on Halloween, Why did I allow this?, all my friends are dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomRen/pseuds/ThatFandomRen
Summary: Also could be called Fucking with the Lives of the Future.Lewis notices his mistakes but is a second too late. Things change for the future of the Mystery Skulls' team.
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis & Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Kudos: 17





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> The Future got me on an angst roll today. And well my brain said to make my readers suffer.

**_“Lewis?”_ **

Lewis’ eyes widen seeing Arthur say his name in question. Why would he say his name like that if he was the one who killed him? Why would a murderer be shocked to see the ghost of the one he killed? Unless Arthur didn’t remember what he did. Unless it wasn’t him. Unless…. ** _Arthur was possessed and didn’t know what happened to him._** Lewis hand quickly reached out to grab his orange-haired friend’s arm but was too late as the other hit the stalagmites, repeating his death in front of his eyes. The deadbeats looked at Lewis in worry as he dropped to his knees. Why didn’t he see it sooner? Why did he have to be filled with so much malice and hate for Arthur? The sad deadbeat looked at Lewis before shaking its head. **_“Did you get the future that you wanted Lewis? The Future that you always have seen?”_**

****

Black tears ran down the ghost face as he was shot and his heart slipped away from him. The van turning back to normal, leaving a dead Arthur on the ground, Lance holding a double-barreled shotgun, and annoyed Lewis turning to face the man. Meanwhile, a purple heart floated up from behind the boxes with an orange ghost following up on it. Lewis turned around holding a knocked-out Lance in his hands before his eyes widen more.

“Eh, I died? I’M DEAD! Oh what will Vivi and Mystery say if they see me like this!? What will Lance say!? Why did Lewis do it….Why did he…” He looked down as black tears ran down his own face. “Arthur…I’m sorry.” Arthur looked at his former friend before shaking his head. “No Arthur, I’m sorry. I never noticed it but you had no dealings with my death. My anger covered the reality of what happened.” Arthur chuckled a bit before rubbing his chained arm a bit. “I guess we both are dumb.” “As always…” A scream snapped them out of the moment before they both ran outside.

Mystery, now in his real form, was protecting a bloody Vivi while Shiromori held out her larger-than-normal scissors ready to stab the Kitsune. Arthur and Lewis, after Lewis put down Lance’s body gently, quickly ran to the others only to get blood spattered on them. Lewis quickly grabbed the woman’s neck, burning her while Arthur looked over both Vivi and Mystery. There was too much blood, too much for someone to be alive. Arthur had to calm himself down. Vivi was dead. Mystery was dead. The orange ghost closed his eyes while Lewis' Deadbeats put a hand on his shoulder. He was trying not to cry once more, but how can someone not seeing their friends die right in front of them.

Lewis put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder and shook his head. At least they weren’t cursed like them. They can go on with their lives. Or so Lewis thought as the blood quickly was sucked back into Mystery and he stood in front of the two Blood-hungry, ready to kill off the two ghosts just as Mystery tried to kill him off. Malice filled eyes stared down at the two, mostly looking at Arthur.

**_“My name is !?.”_**

**Author's Note:**

> Dun-dun-DUUN
> 
> Yeah, I left it at a cliffhanger. Seems like we might be waiting another two years for the next video and whenever the video comes out, that's when I will put out the next part of this. 
> 
> For now, I will write out the events leading up to this, going back to Ghost!


End file.
